


Sorted

by themegalosaurus



Series: Slytherin Sam [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slytherin Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Sam doesn't mind being a Slytherin. He doesn't.





	Sorted

Sam doesn’t mind being Slytherin, obviously. He knows that people oversimplify and that being ambitious and thoughtful and seeing the smart way to do things doesn’t actually equate to being a bad person. He also knows that Dean doesn’t read Harry Potter (even though Sam’s pretty sure he’d love it: Dean’s such a nerd for Lord of the Rings) and so his understanding of the houses is pretty much based on a few half-watched movies caught on motel televisions across the USA. But it still hurts when Dean walks past and sees Sam on Pottermore (everybody needs a break from research sometimes) and says ‘SLYTHERIN, Sammy? Isn’t that the evil house?’

Sam knows that being in Slytherin doesn’t mean that he’s evil and he knows that it’s dumb to try and defend himself; that when Dean laughs and tells him not to get his panties in a twist, that’s because he genuinely thinks that it doesn’t matter. But Sam also wishes that he wasn’t secretly sure that at the back of Dean’s mind, a new entry just popped up on the scorecard marked 'Reasons to be Suspicious of Sam’. Sam knows Dean loves him. He thinks most of the time, Dean likes him, nowadays at least. But he is also almost a hundred percent sure that his brother - still - doesn’t trust him. Being Slytherin? It doesn’t help with that.

Anyway. Anyway, the point of all this is that when Sam sees something pop up in his inbox - about Fantastic Beasts and an American wizarding school and a new set of houses - he’s kind of excited to click through. And when he winds up in 'Thunderbird’ and sees that it’s the house associated with the soul, he feels a reassuring ball of warmth solidifying in his chest. Yeah. Sam’s never been a hundred percent on his body, but he feels pretty closely attached to his soul.

“Thunderbird?” Dean asks, popping up behind him (personal space, Dean, Sam thinks). This time his comment is a lot less disconcerting. “Got one of those in the garage.”

They do: a baby blue 1957 convertible. It’s kind of a silly car, so super-retro it hurts and seriously unintimidating next to the Impala’s black metal bulk. But next time Sam nips into Kansas City to go to the cinema, he takes the Thunderbird; and he takes her again when he runs down to visit Eileen in Texas for a couple days. Sam doesn’t really own much stuff; just uses things as and when they are required. He hasn’t had a car of his own since he was soulless. But he likes this one. It just feels right.


End file.
